ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Itchytude
Itchytude – były wrestler, który od 2004 do 2008 roku pojawiał się na ringach różnych polskich federacji, m.in. Extreme Wrestling Federation, Attitude Wrestling Federation i High Voltage Wrestling. Opis Na samym początku należy podkreślić, iż Itchytude jest istotą młodą i długowłosą. Jego czupryna jest lekko kręcona, koloru brązowego, sięgającą mu do szyi. Jego twarz dodatkowo przyozdabia długo produkowana, zwisająca bródka.(należy podkreślić, ze swojego owłosienia 87 jest bardzo dumny). Itchy ubiera się typowo metalowo: chodzi w czarnych spodniach (luźnych bojówkach lub nieco mniej luźnych dżinsach), z nogawkami obowiązkowo wpakowanymi do jego ukochanych, jeszcze bardziej czarnych (i nieco zniszczonych) glanów. Do tego czarna koszulka z logosem Insane Bacon Butter lub motywem z jakiejś gry wideo (np. Alien ze Space Invaders, grzybek z Mario etc.) z obowiązkowo nadrukowanym numerkiem "87" na plecach. Efektu dopełnia Ramoneska (na backstage'u częściej flanelowa koszula), którą jednak przed walką ściąga. Itchy jest osobnikiem popapranym, dodatkowo lubującym się w różnego rodzaju wyczynach rodem z Jackassa. To, w połączeniu z faktem że Tude ma swoje własne zdrowie w głębokim poważaniu, sprawia że w otoczeniu różnorakich narzędzi zniszczenia czuje się jak ryba w wodzie. Itchytude jest pewny siebie, lecz nie zarozumiały. Nie jest też specjalnie pamiętliwy, i mimo że jest nihilistą ma wesoły stosunek do życia, które odbiera w dość specyficzny sposób. Jest jednak żyjątkiem skrajnie impulsywnym. W stosunku do swoich fanów jest bardzo przyjazny i często jest skłonny zrobić wszystko, by wrócili do domów szczęśliwi. Z ciekawostek należy nadmienić, że Itchy jest gitarzystą we wciąż mało znanym, Szczecińskim zespole thrash metalowym Insane Bacon Historia Dawno dawno temu Mr. 87 zaliczył krótki pobyt w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Tude bardzo nie lubi wspominać tamtych czasów, głównie ze względu na swój absolutnie tragiczny gimmick. Na szczęście kilka tygodni po tym jak EWF zawiesiło swą działalność, Tude doznał poważnych obrażeń mózgu gdy przewrócił się wychodząc z kąpieli co zmieniło go praktycznie nie do poznania. W Attitude Wrestling Federation walczył dzielnie od samego początku aż po gorzki koniec. AWF wspomina bardzo miło, szczególnie chwaląc sobie wręcz rodzinną atmosferę jaka tam panowała. W Attitude Wrestling Federation udało mu się wywalczyć AWF eXtreme Championship jak i przydomek "Hardcore Boy", z czego po dziś dzień jest niezmiernie dumny. Wejście na ring Na samym początku nagrania światła zostają przygaszone. Sytuacja utrzymuje się kilka sekund, aż do momentu gdy wchodzi wokal, kiedy to światła zaczynają swiecić na przemian na czerwono, zielono i niebiesko, ze wszystkimi pośrednimi barwami. Wtedy tez na rampę lekko pokracznym krokiem wchodzi sam Itchytude i z uśmiechem na twarzy pozdrawia publiczność Headbanger's Salute(patrz Taunty). Idąc na ring swoim pewnym, lecz mimo wszystko pokracznym krokiem Itchy przybija piątki jak największej ilości chętnych. Po wejściu (wtoczeniu się) na ring, Mr.87 staje na środku ringu i zaczyna rozglądać się po publiczność, próbując zebrać jak największą reakcje. Na słowa "Here Comes The Metal Meltdown!" z tekstu piosenki Itchytude wykonuje Tude Bend (znów Taunty) a ze wszystkich czterech narożników zaczynają wystrzeliwać iskry. Jesli Itchy wchodzi jako pierwszy i czeka na przeciwnika, niespokojnie przechadza się wokół ringu. Taunty *Headbanger's Salute - znany chyba każdemu fanowi cięższej muzyki. Wyprostowane place wskazujący i serdeczny. *Tude Bend - Itchy wygina się do tylu, rozprostowując przy tym ręce na boki. Itchy wykazuje skłonności do skakania wokół ringu i zabawianiu publiczności gdy jego przeciwnik leży na macie. Często też używa słowa "kurwens" w zastępstwie pewnego innego przekleństwa. Ciosy *'Metal Meltdown' Suplexi into a Stunner *'Itching DDT' Implant DDT (set-up manouver) *Flapjack *Dropsault *Springboard DDT *Top-Rope Legdrop *Acid Drop *Missle Dropkick with a chair Osiągnięcia *'Attitude Wrestling Federation' **1 x AWF Extreme Championship *'High Voltage Wrestling' **1 x HVW Pro Pain Championship Bilans walk (2-0-2/7-2-11) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy AWF Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF